La novia de mi mejor amigo
by sweet broke heart
Summary: los cullen los hale los denali y los black vivven en forks y son mejores amigos, que en su juventud, fueron pareja. ¿Que pasara cuando jasper vuelva de un curso de arte en francia? ¿Cuando les presente a su novia, isabella? ¿Famosa? y ¿que pensara edward?
1. Chapter 1

La novia de mi amigo

Prologo

**En Forks vivían los Cullen, los Black, los Denali y los Hale ellos eran mejores amigos, Alice, Edward y Emmet Cullen eran hermanos y Rosalie y Jasper Hale eran hermanos, Tanya Irina y Kate Denali eran hermanas y Jacob Black era hijo único. A los 13 años Tanya salía con Edward, Emmet con Irina, Jacob con Rosalie y Jasper con Alice. Pasaron 2 años y ellos se separaron entre si y se formaron otras pareja que eran Rosalie con Emmet, Tanya con Jacob y los demás se quedaron como amigos. A los 16 años a Jasper le llego una beca para una escuela de arte en Francia, él la tomo y se fue 2 años a Francia, al volver Jasper le dijo que tenía novia a su familia pero solo les dijo el nombre, Isabella, ya que ella vivía allá. Hoy seis meses después Jasper les presentara su novia a su familia. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disculpen la tardansa es que me fui unos dias a la playa y apenas me dio tiempo de escribir. Gracias por los reviews, me han dicho que quieren que sea un Jasper/bella, y por mas de la mitad de la historia lo sera pero al final, sera un edward/bella. GRACIAS POR LEER_**

**Capitulo 1: Presentaciones**

**_3ra persona_**

Estaban todos, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y los padres de Rosalie y Jasper, en la casa de los hale, ya que ese día todos iban a conocer a la novia de Jasper, El estaba muy nervioso ya que no sabía qué pensarían cuando supieran quien era su novia, luego de cinco minutos de silencio se oyó el sonido de un carro, la casa de Jasper al igual que la de sus amigos se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad y era raro escuchar a un carro pasando por ahí, así que supusieron que era Isabella, la madre de Jasper se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia las ventanas levanto ligeramente las persianas y vio el auto, era un Ford Ka color negro, parecía nuevo.

- Jazz, ¿Qué carro tiene tu novia? – ella estaba muy emocionada era la segunda novia que tenia Jasper después de Alice, además que iban en serio ya llevaban dos años y medio.

- Ella dijo que traería un Ford Ka negro – dijo Jasper levantándose, supuso que era ella.

- Entonces ahí viene, ábrele hijo – dio ligeros saltos estaba muy feliz.

- Voy madre – Jasper fue a la puerta pero antes de desaparecer por el pasillo se asomo y dijo a sus amigos y familia – no vean. Jasper abrió la puerta y vio a su novia, ella usaba una camisa de dos capas con escote en "V" con un lazo, una mini falda plateada ajustada, unas zapatos con tacón negros, también llevaba un bolso negro de aeropostal y en el cabello tenía una flor negra, estaba muy bien maquillada, tenia delineador negro rímel pintura de labios color fucsia y un poco de sombra negra, el sabia por que usaba esto ya que a ella no le gustaba resaltar y con su atuendo si resaltaba. Los dos se saludaron con un rápido beso en los labios y con un "hola amor, como estas" "te he extrañado mucho", entre otra palabras. Se acercaron a la sala y Jasper se asomo por el pasillo.

- Ella es Isabella mi novia – ella salió del pasillo, todos se asombraron, ella era… Izzy la actriz, cantante, era reconocida mundialmente, no podían creerlo. Alice estaba fuera de sí, había soñado con conocerla desde hace años, Rosalie estaba confundida ya que podía ser que Jasper no estuviera enamorado sino deslumbrado, Edward quedo en shock era demasiado hermosa la chica que tenía en frente, pero tenía que recordar que era la novia de su mejor amigo, y los demás estaban felices ya que aunque la novia de Jasper fuera una vagabunda la querrían, últimamente Jasper estaba muy feliz.

- Izzy – chillo Alice – lo veo y no lo creo ¡es ella! – se paro y corrió hacia ella, pero jazz la detuvo.

-Alice cálmate recuerda que es mi novia- Alice se sonrojo y volvió a su asiento.

- Lo siento mucho es que me encanta tu música - dijo bajando la cabeza, a ella no le debía gustar tanto acoso.

- No hay problema, sucede, pero no me llamen Izzy díganme bella, así es como me dicen mis amigos – dijo ella sonriendo. Edward estaba encantado con su sonrisa.

- Claro cariño un placer, jazz no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que regreso de viaje – su madre se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Igual, señora hale – dijo ella sonrojándose, una de sus cualidades.

- Llámame Elizabeth, me haces sentir vieja – rio, ella era una chica educada – El es mi esposo y el padre de Jasper – Dijo señalando al hombre que estaba a su lado, este se levanto y estrecho la mano de la chica.

- Un placer – dijo ella.

- Igual – dijo el señor, en el momento que sonaba su teléfono – Discúlpenme pero me tengo que ir – y se fue

- Yo soy la hermana de jazz Rosalie – le estrecho la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla - jazz no nos hablo mucho de ti, así que porque no nos conocemos afuera.

- Hermana, bella debe querer cambiarse ¿No? – pregunto a bella.

- Si, realmente esta ropa es muy incómoda –dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Pongamos el traje de baño y vallamos a la piscina, ¿trajiste no? le dije a que te dijera – parecía que la pequeña duende echaría humo.

- Si, él me dijo –el humor de Alice cambio drásticamente.

- Bueno genial – dijo sentándose de nuevo.

- Te llevo a mi habitación para que te cambies - dijo Jasper tomándola de la mano, bella estaba realmente nerviosa pero cuando Jasper le tomo la mano se relajo -¿Vamos?

- Claro – los dos empezaron a subir las escaleras.

- No hagan cositas inapropiadas o iremos por ustedes – grito Emmet y Jasper y bella se pusieron rojos.

- Cállate Emmet – dijo Jasper – termina de subir tu – le dijo a bella – gracias por avergonzarme - le dijo a Emmet penetrándolo con su mirada. Emmet rio. Jasper corrió para alcanzar a bella – Esta es mi habitación – dijo el tomándola de la mano y abriendo la primera puerta, bella no se sorprendió al verla era muy bonita una cama con edredón azul oscuro un estante con libros y CD´s una mesa de noche con una lámpara una alfombra entre otras cosas, era tan… Jasper – Ese es el baño – dijo el señalando una puerta de madera, estaba ligeramente preocupado su novia estaba muy callada - ¿Estás bien? – dijo el antes de que ella entrara al baño.

- Si, es solo que creo que no le agrade a tu hermana viste como me miro, no debí haber venido así, pensara que soy una puta– ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero jazz solo tenía que hablar con rose.

- No cariño estoy seguro que cuando te conozca se llevaran muy bien – ella sonrió tenuemente.

- Bueno me voy a cambiar – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, pero él la sujeto de la cintura y profundizo el beso la había extrañado demasiado y abajo con sus padres no había podido darle un beso de verdad – Tenemos que cambiarnos jazz – susurro ella con la respiración entrecortada. Se separaron y se pusieron los trajes de baño.

- Te ves genial Bells – dijo Jasper al verla, ella usaba un bikini strapless de todos los colores – nunca te había visto con traje de baño.

- Gracias tu también te ves bien – el usaba un short azul marino - ¿Nadas no? – pregunto luego de ponerse los zapatos.

- Si y ¿tu? – dijo él no estaba muy seguro allá en Francia no pensaron mucho en la playa o en el mar.

- Si, recuerda que soy de Arizona mucho sol, lo que nos lleva a piscina, es uno de los pasatiempos más comunes allá.

- Claro pero solo mírate eres pálida nadie creerá que eres de allá – dijo el tomando su mano - ¿Bajamos?

- No genio, subimos – bromeo ella.

- No tengo problemas quedándome aquí – ronroneo él en su oído.

- Recuerda que tienes familia – dijo ella separándose de él, y el hizo un puchero – Vamos jazz – dijo ella bajaron y allí se encontraron a Edward y a Emmet viendo televisión.

- Hola chicos ¿que ven? – les dijo jazz.

- Nada interesante, solo pasamos los canales – dijo Edward volteándose y viendo a bella, estuvo a punto de abrir la boca viendo su traje de baño. Se veía como una diosa o un ángel.

- Wao – dijo Emmet viendo a bella, Jasper gruño – cálmate jazz solo estoy diciendo los hechos y no me gruñas solo a mi yo no estoy soltero, grúñele a Edward que quedo en shock, cuidado se te sale la baba Eddie.

- Cállate Emmet y no me llames así – dijo Edward volteándose, se escucho una risita, era Alice.

- Te ves genial bella – dijo Alice bajando las escaleras con un bikini lila con puntos blancos.

- Tu también estas genial Alice – dijo ella sonriéndole – me tienes que decir donde lo compraste podríamos ir juntas, jazz me dijo que te gustan las compras – dijo ella y Alice brinco de felicidad.

- Al fin alguien que le gusten las compras – grito aplaudiendo.

- No debiste decir eso bella ahora serás su juguete de compras – dijo Rosalie bajando las escaleras con un trikini negro, Alice la saco la lengua.

- Te ves súper rose - dijo Emmet tomando su mano – Vamos al agua – dijo el jalando a rose y saliendo por la puerta en eso se escucho como se lanzaban al agua.

- EMMET CULLEN COMO OSAS HACER ESTO – grito Rosalie, todos reímos.

- Está muerto - dijo Alice – y ¿nadas bella? – la miro fijamente.

- Si me gusta nadar – respondió ella caminando con ellos. La piscina era muy bonita, era ovalada y tenía un pequeño tobogán y un trampolín.

- Me pasan una toalla por favor – dijo Rosalie temblando al salirse de la piscina, Jasper tomo una de las que estaban sobre la mesa y se la lanzo – gracias jazz – después de eso Alice, Jasper, Edward y bella se sentaron en las sillas.

- Bella háblanos de ti – dijo Alice poniéndose unos lentes de sol.

- Bueno, soy de Phoenix, mi madre se llama René es diseñadora de modas, mi padre se llama Charlie es dueño de una empresa están separados mi madre se caso con Phil un beisbolista, mi nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swam y no tengo hermanos – dijo ella pensativa no le gustaba hablar de ella era muy monótono, ya que tenía que hacerlo en las entrevistas de prensas.

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – pregunto Edward.

- Depende del día – dijo ella – hoy es el marrón.

- ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que depende del día? - dijo Alice muy curiosa.

- Es que a veces prefiero el azul que significa agua o mar, el blanco calma o frio, el pero hoy es el marrón ya que extraño el calor de california, aquí a pesar de que hoy hay un poco de sol no es lo mismo – dijo ella suspirando.

- Interesante punto de vista - dijo Rosalie – Que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre.

- Me gusta hacer cosas con mis amigos, descansar en mi casa, leer, me gusta mucho leer, escuchar música y de vez en cuando ir de compras, pero moderadamente – dijo ella recordando a su amiga Catalina ella estaba muy obsesionada con las compras.

- ¿Te gusta ir al cine? – dijo rose extrañada de no haberlo mencionado ya que era una actriz.

- Si, pero para mi tiempo libre paso todo el tiempo en el cine, se vuelve aburrido – dijo ella haciendo una mueca. Rosalie pensó que la había juzgado mal no era mala persona era simpática, en eso sonó un teléfono – Es el mío un minuto – y bella se fue corriendo.

- Es simpática – dijo rose para romper el silencio.

- Se llevaran muy bien – aseguro jazz, en ese momento bella volvió con el teléfono en la mano.

- Si – dijo ella – que fino – pasaron unos segundos - ¿este fin de semana? – Sonrió – claro, nos vemos – se oyó un "¡BYE!" del celular y colgó - ¿Qué van a hacer este fin de semana? no pregunto a todos muy feliz

- Nada - respondieron todos al unísono.

- Un amigo mío cumple años y va a hacer una fiesta con sus mejor amigos, me invitaron y me dijeron que invitara a cinco personas mas ¿Quieren ir? – dijo ella feliz, sería una buena forma de pasar tiempo juntos.

- Si, ¿quien cumple años? - gritó Alice.

- Se llama esteman es el de la canción "no te metas en mi facebook" es muy simpático – dijo ella feliz.

- Cuenta con migo dijo jazz

- Yo también - dijeron Emmet y Alice a la vez.

- Sera divertido - dijo rose.

- Pues iré también – dijo Edward.

- Es el sábado, en la playa es en Oregón pero vamos en avión y llegamos rápido, la pasaran genial – termino diciendo bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: Divirtiéndose cocinando**

**_Jasper pov._**

Ya todos se habían ido y estaba seguro que a mis amigos les había encantado bella, pero ahora iba a hablar con mi hermana rose ya que su opinión realmente me importaba, no es que si ella me decía que terminara con bella lo haría pero al menos lo tomaría en cuenta. Toque su puerta dos veces y espere.

- ¿Si? – grito ella.

- Soy jazz hermana – dije yo – puedo pasar.

- Claro hermanito – dijo con burla, odiaba que me dijera hermanito, somos gemelos.

- Porque diablos me dices hermanito rose sabes que lo odio ni que fueras mayor que yo – dije yo sentándome en su mueble, ella estaba en su cama pintándose la uñas.

- Soy mayor por 4 segundos – dijo ella.

- Y te aprovechas de ello – la acuse.

- Bueno no importa dime porque vienes a mi cuarto – dijo ella tapando la pintura de uñas.

- Quería preguntarte que te pareció bella – dije nervioso quería que se llevaran bien.

- Me pareció simpática, he de admitir que tienes buen gusto es muy linda me cae bien peor algo me preocupa – dijo ella recostándose.

- ¿Qué cosa rose? – no me podía imaginar algo malo que hayamos hecho.

- No sé, es que ella es una actriz reconocida ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera que hacer una película romántica con coestrellas famosas? No te preocupa – dijo ella con una mueca, no dejaría que rose pensara que bella me seria infiel, nunca, repito nunca lo haría.

- ¡Claro que no! – Le grite – no puedes pensar eso de ella, además confió en ella sino no hubiéramos podido tener una relación estando separados.

- Entonces todo está bien una relación no puede existir sin confianza, me alegra que encontraras una chica tan agradable para ti, buenas noches hermano.

- Chao rose – dije y me fui a acostar.

* * *

Era temprano y me había despertado, seguramente sería el único despierto así que me levante para prepararme el desayuno, también aprovecharía para llamar a bella y hacer planes.

Me desayune una tortilla de huevo con jamos y jugo de naranja, lave los platos, tome mi teléfono y marque el número de bella.

- ¿Hola? – oí a bella decir en medio de un bostezo.

- Hola cariño como estas – dije yo dulcemente, estaba seguro que ella se molestaría, realmente fue mi culpa por no haber mirado la hora.

- Jasper hale, ¿es que acaso sabes qué hora es?, ¡SON LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA! – grito ella enérgicamente.

- Si lo siento es que sabes cómo soy – dije yo esperando a que no se molestara tanto.

- Bueno no importa, creo que nunca me podre molestar contigo y como amaneciste cariño – amaba a la bella dulce y empalagosa era tan cariñosa.

- Hubiera estado mejor si me hubieras dicho eso así apenas contestaste el teléfono – reí yo feliz.

- Lo siento pero sabes cómo me pongo si me levanto temprano – dijo ella – quieres hacer algo ahorita ya que me despertaste.

- ¿Ahorita a las 5 que podemos hacer? – dije yo confuso

- Vienes te preparo el desayuno, desayunamos en el jardín y también podríamos hacer _otras cositas_ – dijo ella sensualmente, ese plan sonaba genial, pero tenía que cambiarme, realmente no me importaba ya haber desayunado.

- Estoy ahí en 10 minutos – dije yo apurado y lo último que oí fueron sus risas. Subí a mí habitación me cambie, agarre un pos-tip y escribí:

_Rose, mama voy a salir las llamo más tarde._

_Cuídense…_

Me subí a mi auto, que era un audi rs4 sedan color negro, y conduje hasta la casa de bella, solo la había visto en una foto y no se parecía en nada era enorme con paredes de ladrillos y la puerta era de madera con una perilla de metal con u n diseño muy bonito. Toque la puerta y espere.

- Hola cariño - dijo bella al abrir la puerta, luego me abrazo y yo la bese, un beso corto pero muy dulce al igual que ella.

- Hola Bells – dije yo tomando su mano – Como estas.

- Bien ahora que estas aquí, no consideré necesario cambiarme, si no te importa – ahora era que me daba cuenta, ella usaba una camisa sin mangas con estampado de ranitas y un short verde, se veía adorable, realmente ella con todo se veía bien aun si usaba un traje de payasos.

- bella estas hermosa, como siempre – le dije y ella se sonrojo.

- Eres ridículo, llevo un pijama – dijo pegándome juguetonamente en el hombro.

- Bueno, antes de que me sigas agrediendo – bromee yo – ¿qué vamos a preparar?

- Hoy prepararemos varias cosas, primero, le pondremos a los mini-panes mi famosa "mezcla azucarada" – reí – segundo, prepararemos ponqués, tercero, cortaremos muchas frutas y las pondremos en dos recipientes y por ultimo prepararemos café – bella era una cocinera excepcional y hacia que el cocinar fuera divertido.

- Ok, pero tú me instruirás que hacer, porque sino quemare la comida, sabes que lo único que se preparar es huevo – dije haciendo una mueca y ella rio.

- Como quieras jazz – dijo ella caminando hacia la habitación que sería la cocina. Al entrar me sorprendí, la cocina era como para un programa de televisión con un pequeño mueble para cortar alimentos, la hornilla, los sartenes, un estante para los cuchillos y en la pared estaban guindados unos guantes rosados con estampado de ponqués y caramelos. Bella sujeto los guantes y se los puso, se veía tan linda.

- Cocinemos – dije yo con ánimo. Bella saco las frutas y me dijo que las cortara, mientras que ella batía su "mezcla azucarada", al terminar prepare el café y vi como bella guardaba todo lo demás en una canasta, no entendía como ella pudo hacer lo demás tan rápido – Listo, ¿Dónde pongo el café? – le pregunte a bella.

- Dámelo aquí tengo unos termos donde permanecerá caliente – dijo ella aguachándose para abrir un gabinete, en ese momento vi perfectamente su trasero y me quede tieso, ya que mi _amiguito_ se "despertó", acerque a ella por detrás y cuando se levanto con los termos en la mano la sujete de la cintura y la pegue a mí.

- Cariño, creo que no debiste hacer eso – le susurre al oído y ella se estremeció, la voltee hacia mí y la bese demostrándole lo mucho que la deseaba.

- Wao, cariño creo que debería hacerlo más seguido – rio ella fuertemente – Ya dejemos de jugar y vamos rápido al jardín – ella se soltó de mi y corrió – ¡A que no me atrapas jazz!

Y corrí tras de ella…

* * *

**Siento muchisimo la tardansa es que tuve algunos... ...problemas personales y tuve que dejar de escribir.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER  
REVIEW PORFA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: Pelea**

**_Bella pov._**

Realmente me había asombrado que jazz me hubiera besado de tal forma, me sentía feliz de producir _eso_ en el, pero eso realmente no importaba ahora tenía que preocuparme por llegar rápido al centro del jardín, Jasper era bastante rápido así que no tardaría en atraparme, corrí lo más fuerte que pude, en ese momento mi torpeza hizo presencia y me tropecé. Antes de que mi cabeza chocara contra el piso sentí unas manos en mi cintura y al voltearme vi a Jasper.

- No te puedes quedar sola un minuto – me dijo riendo yo me sonroje, al menos se había olvidado de lo de atraparme – No creas que me olvide que escapaste – y se puso a hacerme cosquillas, "bien hecho bella, tuviste que pensarlo".

- Suel...Ta...Me – apenas pude pronunciarlo por la risa.

- Dime que soy más rápido y mejor que tu corriendo – rio el malévolamente.

- Ok, lo…eres…lo…eres – dije yo tratando de contener la risa. El me dejo de hacer cosquillas, me puso en el suelo junto a la canasta y me beso, después comimos charlamos hasta que su teléfono sonó.

_Jasper pov._

Estaba feliz conversando con bella hasta que alguien llamo a mi celular.

- Hola – dije yo.

- Hola jasparin – era Emmet.

- Que diablos quieres Emmet – no me gustaba que me interrumpieran cuando estaba con bella.

- Alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo, bueno llamaba para que esta tarde fuéramos al cine con tigo y tu noviecita – no quería ir quería pasar todo el tiempo con bella.

- No – dije seriamente.

- Pero por fis – dijo Emmet en voz de niña.

- No Emmet –dije yo y escuche a Alice decir: "pásame el teléfono"

- JASPER HALE O VIENES O VIENES NO TE ESTAMOS PREGUNTANDO – vi a bella y estaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Que pasa jazz ¿A dónde vamos? – me dijo ella emocionada.

- La pregunta es adonde no vamos, ya que no iremos – dije yo molesto, porque la gente conspiraba contra mí.

- SI BELLS CONVENCE AL AMARGADO DE TU NOVIO PARA QUE VAYAMOS TODOS AL CINE – grito Alice de nuevo.

- JAZZ, POR FIS – dijo Bells al mismo tono de Alice.

- No y no cambiare de opinión – vi como bella se molestaba, pero esta vez no cambiaria de opinión.

- JASPER HALE SI A TI NO TE DA LA GANA DE IR IRE YO SOLA – me grito súper molesta, "gracias Alice ahora pelearía con mi novia".

- Bells no te molestes porfa – dije en el tono más dulce posible acercándome a su rostro.

- NO ME VENGAS CON ESE TONO DESPUES QUE ME HABLAS COMO SI FUERAS MI MADRE, Y ADEMAS SI NI A MI MADRE LA DEJE HABLARME ASÍ MENOS TU – dijo ella roja de rabia levantándose para dejarme, pero antes de que lo hiciera me pare y la agarre por detrás.

- Vamos cariño no te molestes, lo siento, es que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo a solas – la dije besándole el cuello.

- QUE LINDOS TORTOLOS – chillo Alice, que rayos ella era la causante de esto y aun así venía a decir una bobería en mal momento, me agache tome el teléfono dije adiós mientras ella gritaba que no colgara y colgué.

- ¿Me perdonas? – le dije a bella volviendo a abrazarla.

- Solo por ser tanto lindo y dulce, aunque quiero que sepas que aun así iré al cine – dijo ella en un tono más razonable.

- Iremos cariño iremos - dije antes de besarla.

_Edward pov._

Estábamos Emmet, Alice y yo a punto de llamar a rose y a jazz para ir al cine. Alice tomo el teléfono y llamo a rose.

- Hola rose – canto Alice – Bien, quieres ir al cine con nosotros – Alice espero –a las 2…Genial…Ok…le puedes preguntar lo mismo a jazz y dile que le pregunte a bella – Alice frunció el seño – salió… bueno ok, chao – Alice colgó – alguno se sabe el celular de jazz es que salió.

- Yo – grito Emmet levantando la mano, le pegue en la cabeza, a veces Emmet podría ser muy inmaduro – Eso duele Eddie – me dijo despeinándome.

- No me digas Eddie – dije molesto, hoy había amanecido de mal humor, no me podrían culpar ver a bella besándose mil veces con Jasper ayer fue horrible, sé que no debería estar molesto, el es mi amigo, pero cuando se trata de bella, aunque apenas la conozco, nada existe para mi, ni siquiera la amistad.

- Dejen de pelear y marca el numero Emmet – chillo molesta Alice.

- Dame – dijo Emmet y agarro el teléfono, lo marco y espero.

_Emmet pov._

- Hola – escuche decir a jazz molesto, "alguien se despertó con mala pata".

- Hola jasparin – dije riendo, sabía que se molestaría.

- Que diablos quieres Emmet – Wao realmente estaba molesto.

- Alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo – tarare yo - bueno llamaba para que esta tarde fuéramos al cine con tigo y tu noviecita –dije yo.

- No – dijo seriamente, que rayos le picaba, a quién no le gusta el cine.

- Pero por fis –dije en una voz aguda.

- No Emmet –dijo Mr. Amargado.

- pásame el teléfono –me dijo Alice tronando los dedos. Se lo pase y ella tomo aire, venia un grito.

- JASPER HALE O VIENES O VIENES NO TE ESTAMOS PREGUNTANDO –rayos mi hermana si sabia gritar.

_Alice pov._

- Que pasa jazz ¿A dónde vamos? – escuche a bella decir feliz, ella me caía muy bien y no era solo porque ella era famosa.

- La pregunta es adonde no vamos, ya que no iremos – dijo jazz amargadamente, a veces el podía ser u n aguafiestas.

- SI BELLS CONVENCE AL AMARGADO DE TU NOVIO PARA QUE VAYAMOS TODOS AL CINE – le grite a Bells

- JAZZ, POR FIS –escuche chillar a Bells, ella si lo convencería.

- No y no cambiare de opinión –dijo Jasper en un tono muy descortés, bella se molestaría.

- JASPER HALE SI A TI NO TE DA LA GANA DE IR IRE YO SOLA –escuche gritar a bella tan furiosa que hasta me dio miedo, creo que no debí haber metido a bella en esto, no quería que pelearan.

- Bells no te molestes porfa – dijo jazz en un tono súper dulce, muy diferente al anterior.

- NO ME VENGAS CON ESE TONO DESPUES QUE ME HABLAS COMO SI FUERAS MI MADRE, Y ADEMAS SI NI A MI MADRE LA DEJE HABLARME ASÍ MENOS TU – dijo bella más molesta que antes, me pregunto si tendría que intervenir.

- Vamos cariño no te molestes, lo siento, es que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo a solas –dijo jazz en un tono súper meloso.

- QUE LINDOS TORTOLOS – no me pude contener y grite. Unos minuto después jazz me dijo chao y aunque grite que no miles de veces colgó.

* * *

**Fue corto peor de ahora e adelante publicare mucho mas seguido excepto desde el 28/8 hasta el 13/9 (me voy de viaje)**

**REVIEWSSSSSS**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	5. Chapter 5

XX Capitulo 4: Paparazzi

No me había gustado como me había hablado jazz pero lo entendía a mí también me encantaba pasar tiempo con él a solas. Ahorita nos estábamos subiendo a su carro para ir a casa d Alice.

- ¿Sabes qué película veremos? – los dos teníamos las manos agarradas, me encantaba como se sentía.

- No se cariño, tú sabes más de estrenos que yo – rio él.

- No – dije yo – recuerda que no he estado últimamente en el país.

- Bueno con tal que la veamos juntos – dijo el besándome la mano, que dulce era el aunque no pude evitar reírme de lo cursi que sonó – De que te ríes dijo el frunciendo el seño.

- No sé si te diste cuenta de lo cursi que sonó eso – dije todavía riéndome y él me acompaño.

- Espero que sepas que el que sea así es todo tu culpa, me has vuelto un romántico sin remedio – dijo el apretándome la mano delicadamente, pare de reír y le di un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, sabía que lo estaba provocando.

- Y estoy orgullosa de ello – dije recostándome en su hombro. Tardamos unos cinco minutos y llegamos a la casa de los cullen, afuera estaba un carro rojo que supuse que era de Rosalie. Nos bajamos del auto y jazz toco la puerta.

- Hola tortolos – dijo Emmet abriendo la puerta.

- Emmet – dijo jazz y yo reí por la forma que lo dijo.

- Hola Em – dije yo mas cálidamente, me habían caído genial cada uno de sus amigos.

- Belli-Bells – respondió el – porque estas vestida tan misteriosamente – su cara era muy cómica.

- No quiero que los paparazzi nos ataquen – dije yo en una mueca.

_**Flash back**_

- Hola Bells como dormiste – me pregunto jazz dándome un beso en los labios.

- Genial y tu – le respondí.

- Muy bien, hoy iremos a un museo que quiero que conozcas – dijo el tomando mi mano, el y yo ya llevábamos algunos días saliendo.

- Me encantaría – ya habíamos llegado, la estructura del lugar era perfecta muy bonita – Hermoso - susurre yo.

- No tanto como tu dulzura – dijo él en mi oído y yo me sonroje hace varios años que había dejado de sonrojarme todo el tiempo y venia él y provocaba en mi lo que nadie había provocado antes.

Ya habíamos terminado de ver todo y estábamos saliendo del museo cuando unos flashes me segaron, solo una palabra vino a mi mente, paparazzi.

- Entra de nuevo el museo jazz – susurre lo suficientemente bajo como para que el me oyera y el hizo lo que le pedí, todos los paparazzi me saltaron encima y me tomo unos 20 minutos salir de ahí, una cita perfecta arruinada.

_**Fin del flash back**_

- Ahhhhh – dijo el hasta que Alice lo detuvo.

- Cállate Emmet – dijo ella mirando a su hermano – vamos arriba Bells que estoy terminando de maquillarme y nos vamos.

- O sea dos horas – dije Edward sonriendo, no sé porque pero esa sonrisa me encantada, hacia querer desmayarme y por supuesto me deslumbraba – Hola jazz, bella.

- Hola Edward, también estas obligado – dijo jazz y yo le pegue un codazo. Emmet y Edward rieron.

- Si y eso que solo es mi hermana – respondió el.

- Hola Edward - dije yo sonriendo. Y pasando a su lado para ir con Alice arriba.

- Hola Bells – dijo Rosalie dándome un beso en la mejilla a penas entre al cuarto – me dijeron que pusiste a mi hormono en su lugar esta mañana – gruñí y ella rio

- Algo que no soporto es que me traten mal – dije yo tristemente recordando a mi familia.

- Me agradas, las mujeres no nos podemos dejar dominar – dijo ella chocándome las manos, yo reí, pobre Emmet.

- Que película veremos - les pregunte.

- Veremos "Inception" - recordé cuando Ellen me comento de que iba a empezar a grabar esa película.

- Que bien, me dijeron que es muy buena – dije yo.

- salió hace varios días pero no habíamos podido ir a verla – dijo rose.

- Y quien te dijo que era buena, alguno de los actores – dijo Alice muy interesada.

- Si, Ellen Page me lo dijo ella actúa ahí es amiga mía, me invito a la premier pero estaba todavía de viaje – dije triste, me hubiera encantado ir a la premier pudo ser muy divertido.

- Entonces elegí bien – dijo ella sonriente.

- Bueno Alice si estas lista ya vámonos – y entonces bajamos a la habitación.

Estaban los chicos viendo un partido de baseball Emmet gritaba corre varias veces mientras Edward y jazz veían el partido muy concentrados.

- Vamos chicos – chillo Alice.

- Cuando termine - dijeron los tres a la vez, parecían zombis, Alice estaba a punto de gritar cuando se me ocurrió una idea.

- Espera Alice - le susurre al oído – rose y yo nos encargamos luego tu le gritas a Edward – le guiñe un ojo a rose y ella entendió perfectamente. Bajamos las escaleras y mi plan comenzó.

Me acerque a jazz, me senté un sus piernas y acerque mi rostro al suyo.

- Vamos jazz, porfa – dije rozando sus labios y él se estremeció.

- P-pero B-Bells – trato de decir el. Baje a su cuello y lo bese.

- Jazz, mientras más rápido vayamos más rápido estaremos regresaremos a casa – dije sensualmente y él se estremeció, adoraba producir eso en el. A penas termine de decir eso él se levanto y conmigo en sus brazos, vi rose besándose con Emmet y a Edward torciendo los ojos reí, jazz le pego un golpe en la cabeza a rose y Emmet.

- Apúrense – gruño y yo reí junto a Alice que también estaba riendo.

- Los dominaron amigos – dijo Edward en una mueca de burla.

- Lo dices por celos, no tienes novia y te desquitas con nosotros – se burlo Emmet. Edward gruño.

- Bueno ahora vamos – dijo Alice terminando de bajar las escaleras.

- Si y jazz, amor, me puedes bajar – reí yo, ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que me seguía cargando.

- Claro cariño - dijo el bajando y cuando lo hizo me beso en los labios.

- Bueno tortolos pueden hacer eso en el cine así que vamos - rio rose. Entonces salimos todos en el jeep de Emmet apretados pero de todas maneras cupimos yo en la piernas de jazz, Alice adelante, rose en las piernas de Emmet y Edward manejando. No tardamos mucho en llegar ya que Edward conducía muy rápido, nos bajamos y vimos la película como supuse era muy buena, salimos de ahí comentando y lastimosamente llegaron los paparazzi.

- Is… Is… Is acá - se oían a nuestro alrededor.

- Chicos bájenla cabeza y vamos rápido al carro – jazz y yo fuimos los últimos en llegar, nos subimos al carro y arrancamos.

- Dios que horrible fue eso - dijo rose tratando de arreglarse el cabello.

- ¿Cómo nos descubrieron? Hasta tenias lentes de sol – dijo Edward contrariado.

- Son como cucarachas están por todos lados - dije yo molesta.

- Calma cariño igual la pasamos genial – trato de consolarme jazz, pero de verdad odiaba que arruinaran momentos tan divertidos y geniales.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: ¿Mariposas?**

**_Alice pov._**

Eso había sido horrible los paparazzi habían dejado mi ropa con miles de rasguños, bella tenía razón. Bella me caía genial pero sabía que ella no tenía que estar con jazz, tenía que estar con Edward, la conexión que vi en sus ojos apenas se vieron no fue normal. Tenía que idear un modo para unirlos, aunque me mataría ver a jazz si terminaran se nota que de verdad la quiere.

- Llamando a tierra duende - dijo Emmet que se había sentado a mi lado.

- Que pasa oso – le sonreí yo.

- Que te parece si hoy salimos a acampar, sería tan divertido si vamos todos – rio él. Me podía imaginar a Rosalie gritando por las hormigas tierra y otras cosas.

- Dale – dije yo, levantándome para buscar el teléfono. Se me había ocurrido un plan genial para empezar a unirlos.

**_Bella pov._**

Estaba desayunando huevos cuando el teléfono sonó.

- Hola – dije yo pensando quien podría ser.

- Hola bells – dijo Alice con su voz de pixie.

- Hola Alice como estas – dije yo educadamente.

- Súper y tu – dijo ella rápidamente.

- Bien – dije esperando que continuara al ver que no continuo seguí yo – y que pasa, porque me llamas tan temprano.

- Es que quería preguntarte si quieres ir a acampar con nosotros.

- Si seria genial, a qué hora - pregunte yo.

- A las dos en mi casa, tienes que llevar un termo y un abrigo, bye besitos – dijo y sin dejarme decir nada colgó, yo reí, que cómica era Alice. Subí a mi habitación agarre lo que me dijo Alice y me dispuse a ver la televisión, apenas la prendí me moleste estaban mostrando las fotos que nos tomaron en el cine.

"Is tiene novio"

Salía en la parte superior de la pantalla y salía la foto de… ¡Edward!

Entonces sentí calor en las mejillas y me imagine a mi misma besando a Edward, un suspiro involuntario salió de mi boca.

¡Qué diablos estas pensando Isabella!, es el mejor amigo de tu novio, me recrimine.

**_Edward pov_**

No podía creer que los paparazzi habían pensado que bella y yo éramos novios, aunque debo decir que me encanta la idea, si tan solo no fuera novia de jazz, suspire.

Alice había hecho un plan para acampar, íbamos todos. Ya yo tenía puesta la ropa y estaba esperando con Alice y Emmet abajo. De pronto tocaron el timbre.

-Voy- grito Alice y corrió a abrir.

- Son rose y jazz – nos grito y ellos entraron.

- Bella no ha llegado – pregunto Jasper.

- No – respondimos los tres al mismo tiempo. Y en eso sono el timbre.

- Ahora si – dijo Alice y corrió a la puerta junto con Jasper.

- Hola – escuche decir a bella. Entraron los tres a la sala. Primero alise y luego Jasper y bella agarrados de la mano.

- Hola chicos – nos dijo ella.

- Hola - respondimos todos.

- Bueno ya que todos estamos aquí vámonos – y entonces partimos. Todos nos montamos en el carro de Emmet y como no cabíamos bella se subió en las piernas de Jasper, los celos que me inundaron cuando lo hizo fueron horribles, yo quería que ella se sentara en MIS piernas yo quería que ella fuera MI novia, me desconcentre tanto que casi me metí en el canal contrario de la calle, fue gracias a los gritos de Alice que no chocamos. Al menos ya habíamos llegado, espero que esta acampada salga bien.

_**Bella pov**_

En el auto casi habíamos chocado, Edward estaba como desconcentrado, espero que se le pase. Ya habíamos armado las tiendas y estábamos pensando cómo dividirnos para hacer el resto de las cosas.

- Yo y Emmet meteremos las cosas dentro de las tiendas – dijo Alice – rose y jazz buscaran la comida dentro de los bolsos y tu y bella buscaran madera para la fogata – dijo señalando a Edward – ¡Vamos! – grito tan fuerte que seguro se escucho a varios kilómetros.

- Bueno Edward, será mejor que comencemos a buscar la madera antes que se haga de noche – Le dije a Edward agarran do una linterna.

- Ok vamos – dijo el ácidamente empezando a salir entre los árboles. No sabía que le pasaba, porque rayos me trataba así.

- Espérame – grite corriendo para alcanzarlo, no le dije nada por si había sido mi imaginación. Seguimos caminando unos cinco minutos y recogimos muchos troncos – Ya es suficiente, vamos a devolvernos - dije volteando a la derecha.

- Es por allá – dijo el sin mirarme pero yendo en sentido contrario a donde yo iba.

- No es por allá – le dije yo.

- Si lo es - dijo irritado volteando a encararme y cuando vi sus ojos vi en ellos rabia e ira, no iba a aguantar que me tratara así.

- No sé qué diablos te pasa, porque me tratas así - dije acercándome a él.

- no me pasa nada – me grito.

- si, por supuesto y yo soy un vampiro – le dije secamente dando otro paso.

- Porque eres tan insistente – me grito muy molesto.

- Porque no aguanto que alguien me trate mal – dije y en el paso que di me tropecé, caí encima de Edward y lo tumbe – Lo sien… - pero antes de terminar de decirlo vi sus ojos y me percate de que tan cerca estábamos. Trate de resistirme de ver sus labios, cosa que no pude hacer y de un segundo a otro nos estábamos besando.

Sentí como sus labios se movían sobre los míos y como sus manos se aferraban de mi cadera, esto podía compararse con el cielo, pensé.

Segundos después no pude resistirme y le devolví el beso, cuando el lamio mi labio inferior sentí miles de mariposas volando en mi estomago y le abrí mi boca, nuestras lenguas danzaron juntas por mucho tiempo y nos separamos.

- Yo… - dije tratando de explicar mi comportamiento, pero él me detuvo.

- Solo dime que no quisiste hacerlo y te dejare en paz, imaginare que esto nunca sucedió – me dijo él con ojos muy dolidos.

No lo negaría.

No podía.

Ni quería negarlo.

- Si quise hacerlo – le dije mirándolo a los ojos y vi en ellos un extraño brillo.

- Entonces luchare por ti – me dijo sujetando mi rostro y dándome otro pequeño beso – Prometo conquistarte - dijo él y no supe que hacer, si sentirme feliz, porque yo quería que me conquistara o triste, porque tenía novio, también lo queria y no quería lastimarlo.

* * *

Siento MUCHO la demora

**PERDONENME**


End file.
